


through the eyes of the atoms we're made of

by majesdane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All they were left with was moments.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the eyes of the atoms we're made of

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/774727.html?thread=13086023#t13086023) prompt.

This is a story of girl meets girl.  
  
They came from two different worlds; one, Hermione Granger, relied on books and logic and practicality. The other, Luna Lovegood, liked to believe in ten impossible things before breakfast, and usually did. The way this story should have ended is: they met and fought and fell in love or, at the very least, it should have ended with them meeting and fighting and hating each other, if only because -- and this applies to the happy ending as well, of course, that's how these stories work out too -- they were complete opposites.  
  
But of course, that isn't how things worked out. Those sort of stories don't account for things like death and war and the fact that really, Hermione and Luna had always been worlds apart and would remain that way forever. Even when their hands suddenly met across the table, reaching for the same book in the library or when sometimes Luna would just  _look_  at Hermione, with wide eyes the color of stones under running water, and it was obvious that there was something more there, something just below the surface, intangible and indescribable, but there nonetheless.  
  
Even when Hermione's settled on Luna's when they were sitting side by side in the library, studying for their final exams. Even though they pretended like it was an accident, but neither of them pulled away. They had sat like that for an hour, Hermione snatching her hand away when Harry and Ron came spotted them and started walking over.  
  
Even when Luna suddenly kissed Hermione in the girl's bathroom, because she couldn't think of a better way to stop Hermione from crying over Ron, and well, it  _felt_  like it was just supposed to happen, even if wasn't how these things usually went. A kiss, sans roses and sunsets and music swelling in the background. Just a kiss and nothing more -- but still  _something_  anyway.  
  
Even when Hermione, while pretending not to, watched Luna dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, over the top of her champagne glass.  
  
Even when, in Shell Cottage, Luna sat down on the sofa next to Hermione and they both stared wordlessly at the fire for what seemed like hours, until Luna sighed and put her head on Luna's shoulder. And their hands met somewhere in the middle and suddenly, their fingers were intertwined. Just. Like. That.  
  
And it should have come so easily, but it didn't, because stories that end with  _happily ever after_  don't take into account things like death and war and Ron Weasley and all the complications that came with them. So the way the story should have ended -- or may have; it could have also ended with them hating each other -- never happened. There was no big conclusion or grand finale, because really, that's just how these things  _went_  and there wasn't really any changing or stopping them.   
  
Instead, all they were left with was moments. Small moments here and there -- a glance across a crowded room; a sudden, stolen kiss; a moment of unexpected silence and softness; a realization of _possibility_. Like a tiny bag of diamonds, they were there; precious.   
  
And that was (mostly) good enough.


End file.
